Happy Wheels: The Series
There is a real series on Go90, but only watchable in the United States. Happy Wheels: The Series is a series on SF08 TV. It features Wheelchair Guy, Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad, Effective Shopper, Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, Explorer Guy, Santa Claus, Irresponsible Mom, Helicopter Man, Jim Bonacci, Bear, Matt the Bunny, Unicorn and TJF Monster. Plot The series had a trailer on the SF08 YouTube channel, and a blog post on Google Plus. The series features non-HW characters like Jim, Bear, Matt, Unicorn and the TJF Monster. Some cameos of the Divine Intervention Wheelchair Guy well be seen. Episodes from Season 1 * 1 - Welcome to Happy Wheels * 2 - Friday Night Races * 3 - Dead Pool * 4 - Goin' to Mow * 5 - Bear Attacks * 6 - Matt Kills ID's Son * 7 - Destroy a House * 8 - Playin' Some Happy Wheels * 9 - Buying Some Crap Episodes from Season 2 * 10 - Segwayball * 11 - Matt Accidently Turns ID's Son into WG More well be on the Happy Wheels: The Series/Episodes page. Cancelled Film There is a unreleased film called Happy Wheels: The Movie, which is by WB, NLC and TJF. Video Game There is a video game called Happy Wheels: The Series: Video Game. There is a online game called HW: The Online Series Game, and a unreleased game based on the film. The game well be released for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS4, PS3, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, PC, Mac, Mobile and as a demo on the DVD releases Go90 On Go90, there is a real version called Happy Wheels: The Series. Video Game Demo on DVD Releases There is a demo of the video game on the DVD releases of all seasons. To play it, you have to put it on a Windows/Mac computer with a DVD drive. Put the disc in, and go to the Special Features. Then click the word Video Game Demo. There is a screen poping up. Then click the download button, and the demo well download. Then click play, and the game well start. There are only 2 levels. If you beat the 2nd level, an ad well appear advertising the DVD's and the full game, and the game well close itself. It only works on computers with DVD drives. Home Video Releases The show's seasons is released on DVD, Blu-Ray and VCD. The film is released on home video but no credits and the final 3 scenes are not seen. On the VCD and Blu-Ray releases of the show, there is no game demo. On the VCD releases, You can choose the Turkish, Malay, Indonesian and English dubs, since there are Turkish, Malay and Indonesian dubs and released on Turkey, Malaysia and Indonesia. The Indonesia release of Season 1 had the final episode removed, even though the final episode of Season 1 on the Indonesian dub is dubbed. The first episode on the Malaysia release was shown after ads for the video game, the TJF game and the PGG Rebooted S1 Malaysian VCD trailer. Dubs These are the official dubs for the series. * Albanian - I lumtur rrota: seri * Arabic - عجلات سعيدة: السلسلة * Azerbaijani - Xoşbəxtəm Təkərlər: Məqalələr Series * Bulgarian - Щастлив Колела: Най- серия * Chinese - 快乐车轮: 该系列 * Danish - Glade hjul: Det Serien * Dutch - Glade hjul: Det Serie * English - Happy Wheels: The Series * Finnish - Happy Wheels: Sarja * French - Roues heureuses: La Séries * German - Happy Wheels: Die Serie * Greek - Happy Wheels: Η σειρά * Hebrew - גלגלים מאושרים: הסדרה / * Hungarian - Happy Wheels: A sorozat * Icelandic - Hamingjusamur Hjól: Röðin * Indonesian - Happy Wheels: The Series * Italian - Contento Ruote: II Serie * Japanese - ハッピーホイール：シリーズ * Korean - 행복한 바퀴 : 시리즈 * Malay - Happy Wheels: The Series * Norwegian - Happy Wheels: Serien * Persian - مبارک چرخ: سری * Polish - Szczęśliwy Koła: The Seria * Portuguese - Feliz Rodas: O Series * Romanian - Roți fericite: Serie * Russian - Счастливые колеса: серия * Scottish Gaelic - Cuibhle mhath: an t-sreath * Spanish - Happy Wheels: la serie * Swedish - Glad Hjul: Serien * Thai - ล้อสุข: ชุด * Turkish - Mutlu Tekerlekler: Seri * Ukrainian - Happy Wheels: серія * Vietnamese - Vui mừng Bánh xe: Các Loạt * Welsh - Hapus Olwynion: Y Cyfres Other Pages Happy Wheels: The Series/Merch Happy Wheels: The Series/Trivia Happy Wheels: The Series/Episodes Category:Happy Wheels Category:SF08 Category:TotalJerkFace